


Close Enough to Touch

by sophinisba



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly likes knowing where Mohinder is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough to Touch

Molly likes knowing where Mohinder is. She and Matt have made a routine of finding him now, the last thing they do before she goes to bed. He brings her the globe and she spins and stops it on its axis, touches the surface with her finger and reads the words out loud: Washington, Madras, Port-au-Prince.

Yes, she'd rather have him here in New York, cooking her dinner and tucking her in at night. When he leaves he always says he'll come back, but she knows he can't promise that. She just has to settle for knowing he's still alive.


End file.
